1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing notification, and more particularly, to a method of providing notification for battery power conservation in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a mobile wireless communication system, one very important performance characteristic of wireless devices is power consumption. Users of wireless devices value mobility and therefore place great importance on a long battery life, For example, cell phone users prefer to spend as little time as possible charging their cell phones and prefer cell phones that can operate for long durations before recharging. The same is true for users of laptop computers operating over a wireless network.
To this end, manufacturers are designing wireless devices to enjoy longer battery life. Despite much research into developing devices for extended usage, there is a limit to how long a battery can operate before needing recharging.
To address structural limitations, signaling design can be improved to save battery power in wireless networks. For this, an access terminal (AT), which is also referred to as a mobile station, a terminal, a mobile subscriber station, and a like, and an access network (AN), which is also referred to as a base station, a node, a network, a base terminal station, and a like, need to communicate efficiently and effectively. More specifically, the AT and the AN need to communicate information related to battery power and power saving mode, and accordingly, both need to make decisions that promote longer battery life.